Talk:Glacial Blade
Interesting what skin this weapon will have :) --Grethort 05:29, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :Most likely a new one. -- Xeon 05:31, 1 July 2007 (CDT) mhmm a mix of icy dragon sword and crystaline blade and perfect stats would be nice... :) --Grethort 06:21, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :How do we know it's upgradeable? The Spiritbinder can't be upgraded. -- Gordon Ecker 16:35, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::The upgrade is specifically listed on the preorder kit ordering page. CompUSA and EBGames have it now. Of course, since the dates appear to be wrong (pre-order and full game on the same day?), the listing could be wrong of course. Krenn 19:23, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Picture is this is? http://www.guildwars.com/events/contests/designaweapon07/winner5.php -Kumdori 13:32, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Might be — Skuld 13:54, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm very sure in fact i can confirm this in latests news, as this is the only winning Sword -- (talk) Tomoko 17:10, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't notice any bows in the winning list, did I overlook one? Only saw one in the honorable mentions list too, and I dunno, it looked like a very "elvish" wooden bow, not something that would be called "darksteel". If I didn't overlook one, it looks like they may be taking some liberties with the "winning" choices. Though the sword in question does look like the name "glacial blade" would apply. DKS01 01:35, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I've added the picture of the announce. --Selene Moth 12:31, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Ha! Thought So. -Kumdori 13:26, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, that's it. "Congratulations to Andre Roux, Bora Vergili, and Marko Cvetrovic!" (see preorder pack details. --74.140.108.117 13:53, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Please tell me we can inscribe this....... PLEASE........82.40.104.64 15:35, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Looks like it is already -Kumdori 15:39, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Speaking of which, I wonder why they don't change all the special weapons to be moddable and inscribable. There's no point in having kick arse skins that don't perform. Sirocco 16:44, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::when you say "special weapons", what do you mean exactly? Like, all the preorders, or greens? cause they are sort of meant to be as-is...-Kumdori 16:49, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Think he means pre-orders. And I agree, they should be moddable. Kinda lame to have a Nevermore flatbow, but if I wanna use it, I'm stuck with a bow that has no bowgrip and can't even be given one. Greens at least come fully modded, even if the mods sometimes suck. DKS01 01:33, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Eh? I can add Bow grips to my Nevermore Flatbows. Else how come my Monk has a "Nevermore Flatbow of Warding"? Although, that was a long time ago, and I salvaged the mod off it recently, so perhaps it has changed...However, as best I can remember, I have always been able to add mods to my /bonus items. (T/ ) 01:38, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I tried putting three different grips on mine and none of them worked. Did you get yours from the online store weapons pack, or the original GotY edition? I got mine from the weapons pack. DKS01 01:47, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Original box, it was my first campaign. What a strange discrepancy. I guess there IS a benefit for buying hard copies after all O.O (T/ ) 01:50, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well, my game was a hard copy too, I bought it before there WAS a GotY edition(like, 2-3 months after original release). And I wasn't gonna buy another copy just for the weapon. At least some of the other bonus items are useful, so it wasn't a total loss. :-/ DKS01 07:54, 18 July 2007 (CDT) These weapons are based on the designs off the winning designs from the "design a weapon" contest earlier this year! So we could find some of those pictures. FFX Anyone else think this looks like Tidus' sword from the start of FFX? [[User:Fusco|''Fusco'']] ''(T/ )''13:58, 20 July 2007 (CDT)